The present invention relates to an extended-handle lighter for applying a flame to an object from a distance.
By way of background, there are certain situations wherein it is desirable from a safety aspect to apply a flame to an object from a distance. More specifically, when lighting a natural gas jet, there is always the possibility of a flash when the natural gas is ignited. Also, when lighting charcoal which has been dowsed with a lighting fluid, there is the possibility of a flash fire. Additionally, when lighting candles on a chandelier or on a wall mounting, it is often difficult to reach the candles without the use of a ladder or the like. In all of the foregoing situations, it is convenient to have a lighting device which can apply a flame from a remote position, for the sake of either safety or convenience.